Al otro lado de la luna
by mayra swansea
Summary: Jacob un día encuentra a un cantante varado en la carretera, lo invita a su casa y le cuenta sus penas, y este artista crea una canción que cambiará el rumbo de todo JXB .Advertencia-Team Jacob.ONESHOT


Advertencia, en este Oneshot soy TEAM JACOB más que nunca.

Situado en eclipse

*/*/*/*

**Oneshot: Al otro lado de la luna**

**Jacob POV**

Caminaba con las malditas muletas inservibles, eran de lo más incómodo, yo podía andar de lo normal, pero tenía que hacer pensar a las personas que yo seguía mal después del "Accidente con la moto". En cierto modo solo lo hacía por la presión de Billy.

Ya iba a llegar a casa cuando en la carretera vi a un hombre observando el motor de su auto sin la más mínima idea de lo que buscaba, del coche salía mucho humo, sería mejor ayudarlo. Avancé torpemente, el tipo alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté, luego me sentí estúpido, obvio que pasaba algo.

-Sí, esto…no funciona-Habló el hombre con un acento extraño, daba entender que su lengua nativa era el español.

-Déjeme ver-Me encorvé y comencé a toquetear un poco, sopesé la idea de dejar las muletas a un lado, pero luego terminé desistiendo, eso estaría mal.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente, gruñendo me incorporé

-¿Quiéres entrar a mi casa?-Pregunté- Yo sé de autos, tal vez puedas pasar la noche adentro, no hay ningún hotel cerca.

-Bueno- Se pasó una mano por su cabeza rapada-Eso te lo…te lo… ¿Agradecería?

-Si- Dije extendiendo a medias la mano-Soy Jacob Black

-Gian Marco Zignago-

Le indiqué el camino hacia mi casa, ya estando adentro le di de tomar un té, el hombre tiritaba de frío y yo no estaba dispuesto a abrazarlo para darle calor.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-Preguntó

_A cazar vampiros_

-Soy una especie de mecánico ¿Y tú?-

-Cantante, iba a una prueba de audio en Seattle para un concierto que tendré allá -Sonrió

-Entonces ¿Traes un instrumento ahí?-Interrogué señalando su equipaje

Se encogió de hombros

-Más de…uno-Aseguró

Hablamos de muchas cosas, de lo cual llegué a averiguar que era de Perú y que en su tierra era muy famoso, conocido por hacer canciones románticas, también supe que estaba casado y que amaba a su esposa con todo el corazón, eso hizo que recordara lo que días atrás había pasado con Bella. _No me amaba lo suficiente._

-¿Un mal de amor?-Dedujo viendo mi expresión

Apreté los puños, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Bella dice que me quiere, pero que ama más a otro "chico"-Pronuncié la última palabra con dificultad- Gian Marco, esto es difícil, siento su aroma en este ambiente, y lo peor es que ella pareciera que me quiere cerca y luego que me quiere lejos.

-Lamentablemente, no tengo un consejo…para darte-

-No te preocupes-Susurré bostezando- Ya pasará-Guardé silencio por un momento para cambiar de tema- Puedes dormir en el mueble, hay una cobija-_Que una vez utilizó Bella- _Abriga muy bien, no puedo ofrecerte algo mejor.

-Gracias por…esto, nadie lo hubiera hecho-

-Lo sé-Dije entrando a mi cuarto

Me tiré sobre la cama y creo que entre sueños pude escuchar el sonido de una guitarra

Me desperté, después de lavarme y agarrar las muletas salí hacia la sala, Gian Marco estaba parado tomando sus cosas

-¿Te vas?-Pregunté –No he visto bien el problema de tu auto

-Han venido a recogerme y luego se llevaran mi auto-Explicó- Antes de irme, te quiero decir que he tomado la historia de tu…vida amorosa…para hacer una canción.

Me extendió una hoja

-Lo he pasado al inglés, pero por ahora creo que será solo al español-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al leer el coro:

**Te dejo mi calor por si te enfrías**  
Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero  
Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene  
Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas  
Y para que me extrañes en la noche  
**Deje mi corazòn al otro lado de la luna**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunté

-¿Saber qué?-

De repente eran alucinaciones mías, así que lo dejé pasar

-Nada, nada, buena canción y que tengas una buena presentación en Seattle-Animé

-SI, gracias-

**Bella POV**

Tocaron con insistencia la puerta, extendí mi mano, pero Edward ya no estaba. Con desgano me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera arreglarme, no podía tener tan mal aspecto.

Abrí a ver quién era

Un hombre un tanto más alto que yo, delgado, con cabeza rapada de ojos verdes y mejillas salientes sonreía como si se alegrara de verme.

-¿Tú eres Bella?-Preguntó

-Sí, ¿Debería conocerte?-

-Me hubiera gustada que por mi trabajo me conocieras-Habló muy lento, debido a que tenía que recordar bien las palabras, su acento dificultaba un poquito entenderle.

-Lo siento-Susurré

-No hay problema- Sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel y me la entregó- Jacob, prácticamente me ayudó hacer esta canción

Comencé a leer la canción sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos:

Basta saber cómo me miras  
Para saber lo que te pasa  
Basta saber que eres mentira  
Cuando le restas importancia  
A los detalles y a tus besos  
A tu secreto y mi deseo  
Basta saber cuando te veo  
Aunque te pongas a llorar ya no te creo.

**Te dejo mi calor por si te enfrías**  
Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero  
Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene  
Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas  
Y para que me extrañes en la noche  
**Deje mi corazòn al otro lado de la luna**

Basta saber cómo me miras  
Para saber lo que te pasa  
Basta saber que eres mentira  
Cuando tu flor **y tu fragancia**  
**Pertenecen a otro cuerpo  
**A otro que tiene por trofeo  
Lo que tenía yo algún día  
Si te tuviera al lado volvería  
A darte mi calor por si te enfrías

Si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias  
Y para que me extrañes en el cielo  
Dejé una nube gris y un aguacero  
Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene  
Al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas  
**Y para que me extrañes por la noche  
Deje mi corazòn al otro lado de la luna.**

Me cuentan que el amor  
Se cura poco a poco con el tiempo  
Y dice algún teorema  
Que el amor no es una enfermedad  
Me encuentro en el dilema  
De extrañarte pues ya no te tengo  
Y aunque te encuentres lejos  
Basta con besar mi soledad  
Esa es mi forma de amar.

Con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas

-Gracias-Susurré, tomé una casaca que tenía sobre el sillón y me la puse- Jake te dijo donde encontrarme ¿Verdad?

-No, solo averigüé y eres la única Bella de Forks-

-Bien, gracias de nuevo- Salí corriendo a mi auto, tenía que ir donde él, lo necesitaba demasiado, más de lo que pensaba, más de lo que hubiera necesitado a alguien y me dolía saber que con esta decisión, lastimaría a otra persona importante para mí.

**1 Año después**

**Jacob POV**

-Y el ganador es: Gian Marco Zignago-Dijo el conductor

Salté en mi sitio

-Bueno, muchas gracias- Dijo acercándose a recibir su premio a mejor canción del año- Fue algo del momento hacer esta canción pero creo que hice muy bien en componerla-

Ese auditorio se llenó de aplausos

Apagué el televisor con el control remoto, volteé a darle un beso en la frente a Bella que dormía plácidamente, luego me acurruqué a su lado dispuesto a dormir junto a ella.

…

No me odien, el comienzo decía mucho con la advertencia, bien la canción se llama: Al otro lado de la luna de el maravilloso, lindísimo, guapo, talentosísimo, perfecto de Gian Marco Zignago.


End file.
